


Strike (Larry Stylinson AU)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Harry, Bottom Zayn, Daddy Kink, Dominant Louis, M/M, Submissive Harry, Sugar Baby Harry, Sugar Daddy Louis, Top Liam, Top Louis, teen harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where harry is the new employee at the bowling alley and louis tomlinson is a regular bowler. Right when Louis sets his eyes on harry he knows that one day, he'll be his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

Harry 

I put on my black skinny jeans and my red and blue striped polo shirt with the logo of the bowling alley embroidered on one side and my name embroidered on the other. I slipped on a pair of my converse and grabbed my house key. Once outside I hopped on my bicycle and rode the short distance to the bowling alley.

I was greeted with the smell of pizza and musk and a slight whoosh of cold air. I looked around the building until i found the office and clocked in for the day. I was also greeted by a few fellow employees until i was presented with my manager Niall.

"Since its your first day you can just make sure that after each game the bowling balls are placed back on the racks," Niall told me gesturing to the racks still full of bowling balls," and until then you can just walk around, organize anything that would be in need of organizing. our last guy liked to color coordinate the balls. just do anything."

I acknowledged my understanding with a nod as he started back toward his office. he stopped abruptly and turned around.

"Also make sure you let the people know that it's your first day if you fail to answer their questions correctly," he said with a smile and went into his office closing the door.

I looked at the clock to see that it's 2:58pm which is 2 minutes to opening.

I decide in attempt to pass the time until my duties were necessary that I would go behind the counter and make sure that all the shoes were in the correct slots. They were all horribly organized and the shoes weren't even in the correct sizing slots so I decided to fix them up. 

During my organizing of the bowling shoes 3 groups had come in and I had helped Niall out by giving the bowlers their shoes. 

By 4 o'clock the place was pretty full and but nobody had left yet so I continued with the shoes.

"Size 9 mens, Harry, please" I hear Niall ask.

I grab the shoes and turn around and set them on the table before looking up and seeing the single most attractive male organizm I have ever laid my eyes on. The man looked into my eyes as I looked into his before I broke the stare to look down at my hands.

"The usual, Mr.Tomlinson?" Niall asks him and Mr. Tomlinson nods still looking at me.

At that point a group of people got off from their lane and I thanked god because I finally had something to do.

I walk out from behind the counter and head in the direction of the freshly abandoned lane. I take two balls at a time and put them in the correct size rack until theirs only one left. I pick it up and walk it over to the rack when right before I am about to set it down a hand is placed on the small of my back. I freeze.

"I'll have that one," a voice says from behind me and when I turn around I see the man, Mr.Tomlinson.

"Here you go," i say handing him the ball," Mr. Tomlinson."

"Call me Louis."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry

Louis turned down his lane. I couldnt help but watch his bicep and tricep flex as he carried his ball.I walk back behind the counter to help Niall out with the shoes but constantly find myself looking toward Mr. Tomlinsons lane.

"Like what you see?" Niall taunts, noticing my constant gaze toward the man.

"uh I um. hes uh," I stutter, "He's just uh a really good bowler. Th-thats all."

I turn around and put away a pair of shoes semi-satisfied with my lie.

"He's a regular," Niall says, "Just so you know."

I cant ignore the happy bubbly feeling that arrives in my gut when I think about seeing this man 4-5 times a week for the rest of my summer. I go about the last 2 hours of my shift collecting balls, organizing shoes, and sneaking glances in Mr. Tomlinsons direction.

its around 10 minutes until closing when I see Mr. Tomlinson taking off his shoes. I rush over to his lane seeking to help him.

"Would you, uhm, like me to take your ball for you, Mr. Tomlinson?" I ask looking up at him.

"Yes thank you," he says, "and you can call me Louis."

I put his ball away and make my way back toward the front of the building when I hear Niall and Mr. Tomlinson talking around the corner.

"Looks like you've got an admirer, Louis," I hear niall say.

Mr. Tomlinson chukles. "He is one cute little man," He says.

My heart sinks as I realize that this man is much older than me and would never like me in the way that I oh so strongly desire.

They stop their conversation as I turn around the corner to grab my phone from under the desk in the locker.

I clock out and head outside to find that my bike is no longer where I left it.

"fuck," I say shaking my head. 

The walk home will take around an hour because I can walk on the highway so I'll have to take the back roads.

As soon as I begin my journey, lo and behold, it starts to rain. This is honestly the most cliche occurrence I have ever had.

A car stops a little bit infront of me and the door opens and out steps... Mr. Tomlinson.

"Need a ride?"

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first real fanfiction so bear with me. also i like smut so there'll probably be alot of that in later chapters..........


End file.
